Character bios
Eddy- The mastermind behind all scams great and small in the Cul-de-sac. Eddy loves his cash and he also loves those delicious Jawbreakers! You can't do things with Eddy unless you cough up a quarter! Hobbies- Scamming the kids of the Cul-de-sac for cash. Nicknames- Dork(as Kevin puts it!), "Professor Scam" Ed- Ed is the clutsy, dumb one of the three. He is always coming up with silly quotes that don't make sense, but one thing is for sure, he is a very loveable fella. Hobbies- Reading comic books, awesome monster movies, biscuts and gravy, and of course eating buttered toast! Nicknames- Monobrow, Lumpy Edd- Edd is the brainy ed in the trio. He always has his nose a book or is found making a contraption for one of Eddy's scams. Hobbies- Reading, organizing and labeling his belongings, tending to his ant farm. Nicknames- Double D, Sockhead Jimmy- If your having a tea party, playing with dolls, or having cookies with your stuffed animals... chances are Jimmy will be there by your side. He can always be found hanging out with his best friend, Sarah. Hobbies- Tea parties, playing with dolls, hanging out with Sarah. Jonny 2x4- Always seen with his best buddy in the whole world, Plank. Jonny is a spaced out kid that loves creeping out the other kids in the Cul-de-sac. Jonny is also a nature freak. Hobbies- Hanging out with Plank, creeping other kids out, playing in the Cul-de-sac. Nicknames- "Captain Melonhead" Kevin- The "cool cat" of the Cul-de-sac. Kevin is always cracking jokes about the Eds and calling them dorks. Hobbies- Riding around on his bike, using slick moves to impress Nazz, making fun of the Eds. Nazz- If you see any of the boys drooling in the Cul-de-sac, you can bet that Nazz is around! Nazz has her mellow ways, everytime letting a trail of boys following her! Hobbies- Hanging out with the guys. Rolf- Rolf is pretty much insane. He lives on a farm with chickens, a goat, and a pig. Although Rolf is from a different country, we may never know where exactly he comes from. Hobbies- Tending to his farm, playing sports with Kevin. Plank- He may just look like a piece of wood with a face etched onto him with crayon, but really he is Jonny's best pal. Jonny claims that Plank sees things and that he tells him things. Does he really? We will never know. Hobbies- Hanging with Jonny Sarah- Ed's bratty, big mouthed sister. If she isn't screaming at the Eds, she's threatening to tell "mom" about something that Ed did. As mean as she is towards them, she adores her fragile friend, Jimmy. The Kanker Sisters- This troublesome trio has "scary" written all over them. Inhabitants of Park n Flush Trailor Park, they are always coming over to the Cul-de-sac and terrorising the kids. They plan to marry the Eds and then make them do their chores. Hobbies- Scaring and kissing the Eds. EDDYS BROTHER TALKED ABOUT ALOT IN THE SHOW TURNED OUT TO BE A JERK AS EDDY SAID EVERY THING ABOUT MY BROTHER WAS A LIE=